


Clowning Around

by keziahhoots



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Bisexual Joker (DCU), First Time Blow Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keziahhoots/pseuds/keziahhoots
Summary: "I can tell you meant that"Captain Hunter Griggs gets used by Joker and his posse.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Griggs (DCEU)
Kudos: 2





	Clowning Around

**Author's Note:**

> There's heavy use of the words psycho and crazy. I don't feel this way personally against mentally unstable individuals. Everyone deserves rehabilitation. Its only for the story.
> 
> Comments welcomed.

Captain Griggs was just trying to find Harley. Joker was too, but he wasn't about to tell anyone that he didn't know where the little firecracker went. After being taken to the kitchen he was hoping to get some information or something.

He was forced into the chair and surrounded by the Joker's cronies. There was no talking his way out of this one. Damn.

Behind him, there was a rasping laugh, and suddenly hands clasped his shoulders. 

Griggs nearly jumped from his seat. 'This fuckin weirdo was here and all feeling on me and shit,' he tried to reighn his thoughts so his face wouldn't betray himself when the green haired man stood before him.

The Joker held out his hand, palm downwards. His tattooed & ringed fingers wiggling and sparkling under the florescents.

Griggs knew what he wanted, and planted a kiss against the psycho's pale knuckles.

The joker snarled loudly and seated himself in the other man's lap. "I can tell you meant that."  
He grinned his crazed smile, flashing silver teeth. 

'I bet he probably pulled out his real ones. Or got them knocked out,' the undercover agent mused to himself. 

He was trying to ignore the pressure against his dick when the man began rubbing his neck and leaned in closer.

Joker's breath smelled like candy and cigarettes. 'That's probably all the psycho ate. I'll feed him something else.' Griggs dick twitched in his trousers. He turned his head, so he didn't have to face that blue- eyed freak. 

This wasn't good. Griggs' thoughts weren't helping and his cock was gradually getting harder the longer the man sat.

Griggs wasn't gay… 

Mr. J clasped the man's cheeks and forced him face to face. . His bright blue eyes bore into the others before his messy red lips met the other's surprised mouth.

The green haired psycho humped his ass against Griggs dick, from his lap, iliciting a moan from both parties.

Griggs blushed furiously. They weren't alone. The Joker's goons were still in the harshly lit kitchen with the two men.  
The energy in the room was dizzying and he felt all eyes on him. "Fuck," he cursed..

He'd never looked at a man like that.

The Joker left his lap in an instant and Griggs screwed his eyes shut. There was no telling what that weirdo was going to do.

There was some fumbling around his crotch and he felt his pants loosen. A cold hand fished his throbbing dick from it's confinement. 

He opened his eyes only to find those candy blue ones staring into his own again. Joker's mouth was less than an inch away from the head, and his hot breath was making Griggs dick dribble precum in anticipation.

Fuck. He loved blowjobs, though.

"Boys," Joker drawled. 

His goonies stood at attention.

"Let's cream 'im."

Instantly they all began undressing and stroking themselves in front of their boss and his hostage.

One, rather surly man approached Griggs, and nudged his girthy member against his mouth.

He screwed his mouth shut. No way he was just gonna suck some guys cock. 'You'll have to force me.' 

Joker, almost as if hearing his thoughts, grazed his cold silver teeth along the skin of the man's dick in a silent warning.

Griggs understood and slowly loosened his jaw, allowing the throbbing meat to enter his oral cavity.

The green haired man rewarded him with his own mouth, completely swallowing his length.

He gasped and the cock filled his mouth even more. The salty skin and musky smell was almost suffocating.

He had forgotten his bound hands until they were suddenly free and tugging off two more of Joker's clowns. 

He screwed his eyes shut again. There was nowhere to look. The lights were too bright and looking at anyone made him have to accept the fact that he was enjoying this. Enjoying pleasing them and being pleased by these… men

There was that weird snarling and a bunch of grunting and heavy breathing. But he could barely hear anything over the sound of his gasping for air around the dick in his mouth.

The man's rough hands fisted Griggs short hair as he fucked his face hole. Warm spit trailed down his chin, cooled, and soaked the front of the ugly shirt he decided to wear today.

The cold wet fabric made his nipples strain against the stiff blazer. 

'This is torture,' he had thought once, but the thoughts were being distorted and replaced with something else entirely.

Too soon, the mouth, that was slowly sucking his cock, vanished. Still afraid, he kept his eyes closed 'Why'd he stop? Did I do something wrong?'

He had only been trying to satisfy the man.

A clang of metal echoed nearby and a few moments later he felt a weight on his lap like from before, but different. There was no fabric separating his dick from the Joker's ass this time, and he was rutting his ass against the man's length. 

Relieved, Griggs focused on properly pleasuring the dicks in his mouth and hands.. His eyes watered as the man pushed himself even deeper down his throat.

Joker growled and moaned as he fondled the man's nipples through his spit-soaked soaked top. He yanked it open, not bothering with the buttons, and pinched his new slave's hard nipples.

Griggs gasped and gagged for a moment and completely swallowed the pole of the man towering over him. 

His dick was fisted by something cold and slimy before it led him back to Mr.J's ass. The boss man seated himself completely on his hostage's lap, and gave another of his growls.

"Ya know," he drawled in his nasally voice. "You look real good like that. I think it suits you."

Griggs flushed. The man was confused, frustrated, and embarrassed. This spycho was here sitting on his dick, making his henchmen rape him and he... liked it. 

There were some groans and splats of cum from the two men. It streaked his neck and cheeks. Two more cocks replaced his empty fists and he firmly pumped.

The bigger man pulled Griggs' head flush against his pubic bone as he milked himself in their captive's throat.

He swallowed the man's seed, and Joker cooed in appreciation. 

As the last henchman's cock was welcomed by Griggs, the boss finally decided to ride the man until he exploded in his ass.

He skillfully jerked the other two men, alternating his speed and direction, while the other two satisfied themselves with his body.

It felt good.

Joker was riding him like a pro and clenching on the man's cock. His red stained lips were in an 'O' and his crazy cotton candy blue eyes seemed to flash under the flickering lights.

With a strangled moan the man swallowed the product of the other man's orgasm and licked him clean. 

The other two came soon after. Their hot spunk added to the various stains on his skin, hair and clothes.

The crazed man laughed and babbled as he rode his hostage, feeling everywhere he could.

Suddenly, Griggs felt it. He was gonna blow his load and cream this guy. This man.

He latched his hands onto the hips of the green haired criminal, and fucked him ruthlessly. Bottoming out with each thrust he had the man cackling and moaning.

With a few more thrusts, he sheathed himself deep in the Joker's ass and came. 

The other man's neglected dick came as well, and it stained more of the ugly satin shirt. The bossman slumped forward and noisily expelled the cock and cum in his rectum. He bit into the man's neck, leaving a mark.

Giriggs was spent and barely responded to the simulation. As he was cooling off, his throat and jaw hurt the worst. At least he hadn't eaten prior. That would have been messy.


End file.
